Wisdom's Love for the Sea
by ordiNeree
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a shy kinda gal. She has problems being social around other people besides her best friend Thalia. Percy Jackson is a troubled kid. No one goes near him cause they think he's trouble. When the two meet will they change? or stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi there this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me I accept flames but still please go easy on me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**_

Wisdom's Love for the Sea

Chapter 1

_New York; Manhattan_

_11:45am_

Fredrick Chase sighed as he entered his apartment. He wandered into the living room and stared at the couch. His daughter Annabeth was sleeping on the couch. One hand was over her eyes and the other was on her book which was layed flat on her stomach.

'What am I going to do with you Annabeth?' he thought to himself as he went over to the couch and caressed his daughter's soft cheek.

You see Annabeth Chase is not your ordinary fifteen-year-old girl. She's got curly blonde hair like a princess', she's got stormy grey eyes, tanned-skin, and athletic. She's a bit of a know-it-all. She was one of them girls who always kept to herself. Some kids in her school teased her for being a braniac. Her father Fredrick Chase met her mother while he was studying in collage. Her mother helped him with his work and well… they fell in love but as soon as her mother gave birth to her she didn't want to do anything with her so she left. Her father moved on. He is now a professor in a university in New York. Although things are going smoothly at first her father has no time for her for he is one of them 'workaholics'. She's very shy. But she got the courage to make at least one friend. Her best friend; Thalia Grace. Thalia is the reason why most people never messed with Annabeth anymore. She has the punk and dark aura around her. Annabeth is lucky to have a friend like Thalia. Thalia is the only one Annabeth trusts, besides her dad. That is until she met _him._

_California; Los Angeles_

_8:45pm _

"Percy, wake up we're about to start boarding. The plane leaves in 15 minutes." Fourteen-year-old Nico Di Angelo said as he tried to wake up his cousin.

"Five more minutes mom." Fifteen-year-old Percy Jackson groaned.

"Alright if you say so but you're catching the next flight to New York alone; and their plane leaves in the next 24 hours." Nico said while quietly walking away from his cousin.

"Whatever you say Nico." Percy said still not wanting to wake up.

Nico sighed.

"I'm going to go reserve a place for us in the line. Just remember Nico; we're boarding at Gate 5." Sally Jackson said to her nephew as she grabbed her suitcase and walked towards Gate 5.

Nico looked around and saw a small hotdog stand. Nico bought a waterbottle and drank a little before spilling the rest over Percy.

Percy's eyes immediently shot open and said "What the hell! Dude!" as he quickly tried to dry himself.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Wait for you to wake up and miss our plane?" Nico said while grabbing his suitcase.

"Now come on! Or do you wanna take a nap again?" Nico asked as he saw that Percy was fully awake and ready to kill him. He quickly grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him to Gate 5.

In just at the nick of time, they arrived at the gate as soon as Sally gave the flight attendant their tickets.

Percy sat in the window seat, Nico in the middle and Sally near the aisle.

Percy Jackson is a fifteen-year-old boy and is a troubled kid. He's got messy jet black hair, the most interesting sea green eyes, athletic and good-looking. His mom Sally Jackson met his father on a beach in Montauk. They fell in love and they had Percy. When Percy was one month old, his father went out on a voyage and got lost at sea. He's not dead but lost at sea. When Percy was 12 he got introduced to his cousin Nico Di Angelo. Nico's mother brought Nico to Percy's house in Cali and asked if they could watch over him for a few years while she and Nico's sister Bianca went for to Asia to travel. Nico couldn't come for he was too young. Percy's life was very complicated. He was bullied in school for having dyslexia and ADHD. He never had any real friends except his cousin. Until he met _her._

_New York; Manhattan_

_3:30am_

"Well that was a good flight." Sally said after they landed in the airport. "You boys go find our bags while I go hail a taxi."

" 'Kay Mom." Percy said while looking for their bags.

_5 minutes later_

" Hey Aunt Sally we got our bags let's go." Nico said as he walked beside his Aunt.

Percy helped load the bags onto the taxi. They hopped in.

"East one-hundred-and-fourth and First." Sally said. We rode in silence

_**A/N: Is it good or bad? Review Please :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**I would like to thank all those who reviewed (even though you're only 5 people) you still made my day. I kept on doing my happy dance. ) By the way this is all on the weekends. Meaning when you get to the 'The Next Day' part it's a Sunday m'kay? **_

_**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own PJO wish I did but… **_

Wisdom's Love for the Sea

Chapter 2

_New York; Manhattan_

_4:00am_

Percy sighed as they stood in front of their hotel. Sally paid the driver and shook Percy and Nico awake. Well Percy is the one who's really awake for Nico he's half asleep. They got to the hotel in 30 minutes, since they were in New York; the city that never sleeps they got caught in traffic.

The trio stood at the steps of their hotel. Nico was half sleeping on Percy's shoulder while poor Percy and his mother were struggling with their suitcases.

"Okay I'll bring these inside and check us in while you try to do something and wake up Nico and tell him to help us." Sally said as she brought two suitcases inside.

"Nico, Dude wake up!" Percy said shaking Nico gently.

"Noooooo! I don't wanna go to school!" Nico said not waking up

'Woah _Déjà Vu" _Percy thought remembering what had happen back at the airport.

'_Ding!' _Percy thought of an idea. He took a step back and let Nico fall to the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Nico screamed now wide awake.

"Dude! Why would you do that! Woah _Déjà Vu._" Nico said.

"I know right. You've just gotta love karma." Percy said grinning. "And to answer my question my dimwitted cousin; I did that for you to wake up you were sleeping on me and you were heavy. Plus, mom says you've gotta help us bring the bags inside." Percy said while putting an arm around Nico and gave him two heavy bags.

"Alright." Nico said bringing the two bags inside. "and I don't weigh that much!" Nico yelled disappearing through the doors.

Percy chuckled. He grabbed the rest of the bags and dashed inside.

"Home Sweet Home." Sally said as she unlocked the door to their apartment and the boys quickly dashed in arguing who gets the best room.

As soon as they all got settled in all of them drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Annabeth woke from the loud buzzing of her phone. She looked at her alarm clock it said 12:30pm.

'_Ugh! Who would be calling me at this time of day? It's too late to make any plans now.' Annabeth thought. _

She got out of the couch and picked up her phone and answered.

_**(A/N: Thaila-bold Annabeth-bold and italic)**_

_**"Hello?"**_

"**Hey! Annabeth it's Thalia. I was wondering if you could come with me to Central Park we've gotta talk about something? Can you go?"**

_"**I'm not sure it's pretty late plus my Dad doesn't know I had any plans today, but I'll ask."**_

"**Yes! Okay if he says yes meet me infront of Starbucks I'll buy you coffee. You sound terrible by the way. See ya!"**

Annabeth sighed. _'At least she'll be buying me coffee.' Annabeth smiled at the thought. _She showered and dressed in green converse, blue jeans, gray tank top and a light green jacket. She went to the living room and saw her dad flipping through the channels on the couch.

"Dad, can I go out with Thalia today we're just gonna be in Central Park." Annabeth asked.

"Sure honey, but be here by 7 okay?" Her dad said not looking away from his channel.

"Okay dad see ya." Annabeth said as she walked out of the room not wanting to disturb her dad anymore in his T.V. marathon.

Once she was out of her apartment she immediatly texted Thalia.

_**Thals, I can go i'll be there in 10 minutes.**_

**Okay don't be late.**

Annabeth dashed to the elevator. Once she got in she was about to close the door when suddenly she heard someone shouting.

"Wait!"

_**A/N: Is it okay is it good? Does it suck? Im freaking out here. I'm very nervous. Review pleaseeee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry about the last chapter Annabeth's part wasn't underlined. I tried to fix it but sadly the site wouldn't let me. I changed it and made it italic. Anyway thanks for those who reviewed.**_

_**EatYourKimChi: I don't think there will be any Thalico I think Thalia should stay single. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own PJO sadly **_

Wisdom's Love for the Sea

Chapter 3

"_Wait!"_

A boy a bit younger than me came running in the elevator panting.

"Th…_pant…_anks" The boy said while he was panting.

"No problem." Annabeth said. As the elevator doors closed she studied him more closely. He had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, he is wearing a black shirt that says 'Green Day' on it, a black jacket over it, black jeans and can you believe it black converse.

'_Wow this kid must love black a lot. Is he Goth?' _Annabeth thought.

"By the way, I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said after catching his breath. He put out his hand motioning me to shake it.

"Annabeth Chase. Did you just move here?" She asked. She took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah I did along with my cousin and my Aunt." Nico answered.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

'_Ding!' _and with that as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. We went our separate ways and there our conversation ended.

PAGE BREAK

As Annabeth entered Starbucks she immediately looked around for Thalia. Moments later she finally found her sitting on those wooden chairs around a small table.

It wasn't hard to find her for she has spiky black hair; she wore her 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, black Vans, black leather jacket, black jeans and chain belts around her waist. She was sipping on her Starbucks when she saw me.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said as she waved at me and motioned me to come forward.

"Hey Thals." Annabeth said as she sat down beside Thalia.

"So are you gonna buy me a drink or what?" Annabeth asked.

"Here. Go buy yourself a drink." Thalia said while getting some cash from her wallet.

"'Kay." Annabeth said getting out of her chair and walking towards the counter.

"One Caramel Cream Frappuccino Grande size please."

"Coming right up miss under who's name?" The guy behind the counter said. His tag name says _'Steve'._

"Annabeth." Annabeth said.

"One Caramel Cream Frapp for Miss Annabeth." Steve said. Annabeth handed Steve some money.

"Here's your change miss and your receipt." Steve said. Annabeth counted her change and went to the waiting area.

"Caramel Cream Frapp for Miss Annabeth!" A girl this time said. "Here you go Miss Annabeth." The girl said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said with a smile. She went back to her spot with Thalia.

"Keep the change." Thalia said as Annabeth tried to give back Thalia her change.

"Okay then. So are we gonna talk about her problem here or out in Central Park?" Annabeth asked.

"Central Park." Thalia said. Annabeth and Thalia got up and left Starbucks.

_**(Sorry, if I get a bad description of Central Park I'm from the Philippines and I know nothing of what it looks like )**_

Meanwhile, Nico was walking around Central Park looking for a certain sea-green eyed boy. While walking down a rocky path he saw his cousin sitting on a bench.

'_Maybe I should scare him?'_ Nico thought. He was going behind the bench and about to scare Percy but a bunch of bicycles ridin people 'trampled' on him. When he got to the bench Percy was gone.

'_Sigh. Guess its back to looking for him again.' _Nico sighed as he worked his way down the rocky path. He glanced down at his watch and saw it was quarter to 2.

'_Where the heck is him?' _Nico yelled in his head. He gave up and went to this big shady tree. He rested under it unaware that Percy was sitting on top of it about to scare his little cousin.

'_He'll never see this one coming.'_ Percy thought as he positioned him self to jump from the tree and land behind Nico.

Nico still searching for his cousin stood under it.

Percy landed as quietly as he could. "Boo!" Percy yelled as he grabbed Nico by the shoulders.

"AHHHH!" Nico yelled and jumped once he heard that Percy was here. He bumped his head on a lower branch.

Percy was how shall I put this… ROLF yes people. Percy was rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's not fair! What did I do to you? You already got back at me last night when you let me fall to the ground!" Nico whined like a two-year-old.

"Well, one was that you tried to scare me back at the bench. Yes. Nico I saw you. I mean really you were saying 'Ackkk.. Helpp!' I mean seriously anyone could have heard you. And second it was very easy to spot you I mean your seriously wearing black?" Percy explained.

'Humph!' Nico huffed and pouted.

"He he come on little cousin. We've gotta get home to meet our cousin." Percy grinned and put an arm around Nico and walked back their apartment.

* * *

><p>Thalia and Annabeth walked to Central Park. Having finished their drinks at the entrance of the park. They settled down on a bench with a view of a small pond.<p>

"So, what's this about Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay, my two diwitted cousins are moving to New York and staying here for the rest of the year." Thalia said.

Confused Annabeth asked "What about them? Their just staying for a year right?"

"Yeah you're right. But that means I have to spend time with them. I mean I think that's the real reason they moved to New York. To spend time with me." Thalia said with disgusted on that last line.

"Seriously, Thals that's what your worried about. You've handled bullies and defended me from them. Yet you can't stand spending time with your cousins?" Annabeth asked.

"Exactly, you see my cousins; Percy and Nico; well their not exactly umm... how do I put this...they just mean trouble. Everywhere you go with them Percy gets into trouble. And if Percy gets into trouble; I do to." Thalia explained.

"First of all how old is this Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"You know what I've got the perfect idea." Thalia said standing up from the bench.

"Well, what is it?"Annabeth asked. Tired from all of the questions she's asking.

"I have to meet up with them in their apartment. Which happens to be near yours. So I was thinking you go with me and meet them." Thalia said.

"Oh No! No way am I going to meet your cousins. You know I'm not good with other people as company. Except you and Dad." Annabeth said getting up from the bench and walking away. Thalia grabbed Annabteh by the wrist.

"Come on Annie. Please your apartment is just near theirs anyway so you can go home once we're done." Thalia said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. I'm only doing this because you said please." Annabeth said.

"Yesss! Thank you Annabeth!" Thalia said giving Annabeth a hug. Thalia looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter to 2.

"Come on Annabeth. Time to meet my cousins." Thalia said half dragging Annabeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: AHHHH! Don't kill me! I know that some of you guys were expecting Percy and Annabeth to meet in the elevator. I just wanted some twist in the story or something. I promise that they will meet in the next chapter. :) I'll update soon. For those who will kindly wait and review here's a cookie... **_

_**(::) **_

_**I'll try to update tomorrow. and most of you whould skip the Author's Note but please... **_

_**WOULD IT KILL YOU TO JUST READ THIS! :)**_

_**Thank you! and REVIEW!**_

_**-LittleMissGreyEyes **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello there! Hehehe I think I fooled most of you for believing me that I really was going to reunite Percabeth in the last chap…not that I'm happy about it Thabks for the reviews! I'm just at the fourth chap andnow I've got 16 reviews ) You make me happy. Anyway I'm probably gonna update every other day cause I have school and I'm fussing about my grades especially when we just finished the NAT test hehehe anyway… On with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I am a girl. And not some old man with grey hair. I do not own PJO.**_

Wisdom's Love for the Sea

Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and his cousin Nico were running to their apartment building. They entered just in time. Their lobby to their apartment building was just like any other lobby.

"Come on – Nic – I think – mom's gonna - kill – us" Percy said catching his breath.

"Kay" Nico said almost fainting. Percy manage to catch him and dragged him to the elevator. The bronze elevator doors open it revealed the elevator to be empty. Percy brought Nico into the elevator. Percy pushed the button number 12.

The elevator brought them up to their floor.

'_Ding!' _goes the elevator. Percy and Nico stepped out of the elevator and walked to their apartment.

"Mom! We're home!" Percy yelled as he opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!" Sally said.

"Do you need help with anything?" Nico asked.

"Yes could you two help set up the table?" Sally asked.

"Course Mom" Percy said while walking to the top drawer and pulling a set of plates.

Meanwhile, Thalia was dragging Annabeth into her apartment building. They dashed inside an elevator that was emptied and Annabeth casually pushed button number 12. They waited, annoyed for the fact that the stupid elevator music was some 80's pop music or whatever you wanna call it. Thalia shifted from foot to foot worried at what reaction would Annabeth give when she meets her cousins.

As if reading her mind Annabeth said "Calm down Thals."

"I'm just worried of what you might think of them." Thalia said looking at her feet.

"Is Thalia Grace worried? OMG! Call the police! This is an emergency!" Annabeth said.

"Oh shut up!" Thalia smiled giving Annabeth a playful punch. Annabeth chuckled.

'_Ding!'_ The elevator doors opened. Thalia and Annabeth went into Annabeth's apartment to tell Annabeth's dad that she's eating dinner with her cousins.

"Dad? I'm home!" Annabeth said opening the door and walking to the living room.

"Yes Annie?" Fredrick asked.

"I'm going to eat with Thalia and her cousins in their apartment. Don't worry their apartment's in the building right near ours. Thalia's cousin just moved here and Thalia wants me to meet them cause we're gonna show them around in school tomorrow. Right Thals?" Annabeth explained.

"Uh yeah right." Thalia said.

"Oh do you mean the Jackson's?" Fredrick asked.

"Yeah. Wait how do you know them?" Thalia asked.

"I've met their mother Sally Jackson. She was asking help from me decorating her apartment. Nice woman." Fredrick said.

"Okay then. So dad can I go?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course you can." Her dad said with a smile.

"Thanks dad. I might not be home until 9. Bye." Annabeth said. Thalia and Annabeth went out of her apartment and walked to the Jackson's. Surprisingly their apartment was only two doors from hers.

"Well that was easy." Thalia said.

"Yeah." Annabeth said now fuming with the end of her shirt.

"You ready?" Thalia asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Annabeth said. Thalia knocked on the door. At the fourth knock the door opened. Appeared a woman with long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but she still looks young. Her eyes are sparkly blue, and has a warm smile that makes you smile no matter what mood your in.

"Hey Aunt Sally!" Thalia said.

"Thalia! How nice to see you. You've grown." Sally said giving Thalia a hug. For a second there Annabeth felt left out. Not that she's not used to it. This kinda of mood always happens in school.

"Thanks Sally. Oh and this is my best friend Annabeth Chase." Thalia said knocking me out of Annabeth's thoughts.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said putting out her hand.

"Nice too meet you Annabeth. Are you the daughter of Fredrick Chase?" Sally asked grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Yes, Yes I am." Annabeth said giving a small smile.

"Oh how rude of me for keeping you both out here. It must be freezing. Come inside. Dinner's almost ready. You can sit by the couch." Sally said motioning them to sit on the couch.

"I'll just call Percy and Nico to keep you guys company." Sally said while disappearing through the doorway.

"Percy, Nico Thalia's here she brought a friend her name is Annabeth Chase. Her father and her lives down the hall and helped me decorate our apartment. Keep them company. Be nice" Sally said.

"Yes mom" Percy said. Percy and Nico entered the living room and saw that Thalia was talking to a girl with curly blonde hair that looks like a 'princess's' that was pulled into a pony tail. The girl has tanned skin. a very slim, great figure and apparently looks like she's athletic. She looks like a typical California girl except that she has stormy grey eyes that looked like she was caluclating a million things. Percy swears that he felt his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>Sally disappeared into the kitchen. I heard voices.<p>

"Thalia, you never told me how old was Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, He's fifteen like you and me. Nico, he's just fourteen." Thalia said. By the time she finished two boys came into the living room. The smaller boy looked just like the boy Annabeth encountered in the elevator. He is the boy ashe encountered in the elevator. The boy next to him was a bit taller than her. He has jet black hair, and looks very muscular, he looks like he inherited his looks from his father. His most interesting feature are his eyes. His sea-green eyes looks like the color or the ocean. Not too mention he is very handsome. Annabeth swears she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey Thalia. Long time no see cuz." Percy said finally taking his eyes off Annabeth.

"Hey there Kelp Head, Death Breath. Guys, meet my best friend Annabeth Chase. She lives down the hall." Thalia said.

"Hi there. I'm Percy. This is my cousin Nico." Percy said with a dazzling smile on his face. Putting out his hand motioning Annabeth to shake it.

"Hi I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said. She hesitated at first then shook it. They both swore that they felt a spark when their hands touched.

"We've met." Nico said.

"Y-yeah we did on the elevator this morning." Annabeth said. Annabeth's face seems to be a bit red.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Sally yelled from the kitchen.

"Well come on I'm starving." Thalia said walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well there you have it. Percabeth finally meet. More chaps to come. _**

**_Don't forget to read my other story; Owls and Olives. REVIEW!_**

**_~ LittleMissGreyEyes_**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

_**AN: hello. This is MUY IMPORTANTE PLEASE READ ALL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.hi**_

_**Judging by the faves and follows I got and the reviews I have now um..**_

_**I may have developed fans? **_

_**.**_

_**.but since my lack of update…**_

_**For I dunno..**_

_**1…1 ½ years…give or take….i might have lost them? **_

_**And for some reason a HUGE impact came upon me to think of updating again..**_

_**I'm just curious for a little reasons because I have a few things I have in mind…**_

_** a.) Are they're still people wanting to read my fic?**_

_** b.) Do you guys think I should change my fic? **_

_** c.)In relation to letter b because I have a great idea for a NEW fic I just don't know if you guys would want to read it..**_

_** d.)I can do two fics because I'm already crammed with school stuff**_

_** e.)BUT I LOVE WRITING**_

_** f.)Should I delete this story? And make a new one?**_

_** g.) Should I change this story to my new one?**_

_** h.)OR do I keep this story maybe update it from time to time AND STILL have my new story? **_

_**Guys I really love this new idea if you guys want to hear about it PM and I'll send you a summary of it! **__** but if you guys have a good feeling about this old story (WLFTS) well okay :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO READ THIS AGAIN CAREFULLY IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND AND IF YOU FIGURED OUT WHAT YOU WANT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em> P.S. I changed my name to ordiNeree :)<em>**


End file.
